Capua Family
The Capua Family (カプア家), previously known as the Capua Sky Bandits (カプア空賊団) or the Capua Barony (カプア男爵家) is an old noble family from Erebonia. Background The Capuas used to be Erebonian nobility, ruling over the town of Leeves. In S.1999, Don Capua, the current baron, planned on selling their mansion to merchant Minneth, but the papers he had Don sign for the transaction said otherwise and the family was swindled out of all their lands and assets (except their ship, the Bobcat). After that, in order to survive they took to air piracy, becoming the Capua Sky Bandits. They then started using an ancient fortress located deep into Nebel Valley as a temporary hideout for their activities. The Sky Bandits learn that a large piece of Septium ore was found in the Malga Mine, and fly to Rolent in order to steal it and sell it. One of their members, Lyall, disguises himself as a miner-in-training and causes a cave-in to create a distraction and escape with the ore, but the plan backfires on him when a monster nest is uncovered, causing monsters to attack him and everyone in the mine. A group of bracers comes and takes care of the situation, taking the ore with them to the mayor's house to secure it. This prompts Josette, disguised as a Jenis Royal Academy student, to enter the place and rob it. The same bracers manage to track the sky bandits down to Mistwald, their temporary base in the region, and recover the ore, but as they were about to arrest them Kyle arrived on the Bobcat to help them escape. While this was taking place, Don Capua met Georg Weissmann, who introduced him to Lorence Belgar and his Spec Ops unit as business partners, and brainwashed him to make him hijack the Linde and hold its passengers and crew hostage. During one of their regular meetings with Lorence at the Valleria Lakeshore, the bracers find their airship in front of Amberl Tower and sneak into it, flying with them towards their hideout undetected. Once there, the bracers subdue most of the bandits and free all of the hostages. After fighting, Don comes back to his senses and shows no memory of what's happened since Josette left for Rolent. Kyle tries to help them escape from the bracers, but the Intelligence Division arrives just in time to arrest them all. When Estelle, Joshua, Tita and Agate break into Leiston Fortress, they find the Capua siblings in the dungeons, being kept there by Colonel Alan Richard. Duke Dunan sponsored the Capua family's participation in the Martial Arms Tournament that occurs during the queen's Birthday Celebration, claiming that their sentence would be reduced by every match they win. They also use this opportunity to have their revenge against the army's Spec Ops unit, who betrayed them. They reach the tournament's semifinals but lose against Lorence's team, and are taken back to prison. The Capuas escape from prison in between the chaos caused by the coup. The Capuas go to where was once the village of Hamel with Joshua, after the latter saved them from the Royal Army, and watch him as he pays his respects to Karin Astray. The two parties agree to help each other out until they complete their goals, and return to Liberl. During the preparations for Renne's "tea party", the Capuas and Joshua move across Liberl to defeat groups of dolls dressed up as Spec Ops unit soldiers, deployed to distract the Royal Army and move it away from Grancel. Later, they infiltrate their previous base in Nebel Valley, now a military training facility kept by the Royal Army, to reclaim their airship. When the contract between Joshua and the Sky Bandits is fulfilled, Josette reveals she and her brothers are thinking about starting a shipping service once they leave Liberl. As their last mission together, the Bobcat ambushes an Ouroboros airship when it enters Liberlian airspace, getting close to it enough so Joshua can jump onto it and be taken to the Glorious. Though they aren't obligated to work together anymore, the Bobcat aids Joshua as he escapes from the Glorious, attacking enemy airships targetting him and drawing attention to themselves. They witness the Liber Ark's appearance above Valleria Lake, and fly towards it in search of treasures to pay their debts. Once they get close, the Bobcat's orbments are disabled by the Aureole, and the ship crashes on the floating city. While trying to repair the ship, a Vogel unit got close to them and was shot by Josette, alerting Ouroboros' Jaegers. Don and Kyle baited them so Josette could escape, and were taken to the Glorious as prisoners. Three days later, the Arseille also crashes on the island and the bracers find her, and they all leave for the Glorious to rescue the Sky Bandits. After they successfully flee back to the Bobcat, Josette remains working with the bracers, while Don, Kyle and the other Sky Bandits go back to repairing the ship with the help of Prof. Russell and the Arseille's engineers. They finish the repairs just as the Ark starts falling from the sky, and fly away from it with the Arseille. In S.1203, Queen Alicia von Auslese pardoned the Capua Sky Bandits for their previous crimes and personally paid off their debt with her funds, giving them an opportunity to change their lives. The Queen also invites the Capua siblings to a banquet in Grancel Castle, to celebrate Liberl's victory against Ouroboros. Later, they start the Capua Delivery Service company, a shipping operation that delivers parcels all across Zemuria, employing all who used to work under them as Sky Bandits. Josette was one of the invididuals summoned to Phantasma. Members Capua Family * Don Capua * Josette Capua * Kyle Capua Sky Bandits * Aaron * Dino * Lonnie * Lyall * Rosco * Ryan Notes References }} Category:Families